


Know With All of Your Heart You Can't Shame Me

by lopipastarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopipastarling/pseuds/lopipastarling
Summary: The fate of the universe is well and good, but Keith spent years looking for Shiro and dreaming about this. He just can't deal with the idea of Shiro disappearing again without kissing him even once, and if that makes him immature, who the fuck even cares.





	Know With All of Your Heart You Can't Shame Me

**Author's Note:**

> Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
> When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

Keith stands outside Shiro's door. It's plain, as unassuming as Keith's, not decorated like Lance's and Allura's. There's something comforting about that, how even after years apart they're still the same inside.

He knows he shouldn't be here, even if he wants to be here and even if Shiro probably wants him here. The fate of the universe is well and good, but Keith spent years looking for Shiro and dreaming about this. There's still a part of him that doubts that Shiro is really here to stay, and if he doesn't do it now he's going to miss his chance before Shiro disappears again. 

He just can't deal with the idea of Shiro disappearing again without kissing him even once, and if that makes him immature, who the fuck even cares. Keith takes a breath in through his nose, out through his mouth, and presses the door chime. 

"Keith?" Shiro sounds sleepy, even though it's only bare moments later that his image flicks onto the screen on the door's panel. "Is everything okay?"

It's the middle of the night. In spite of all the things he knows he wants, there's a niggle of doubt worming its way up his spine and he feels his mouth go a little dry. Keith smiles into the camera, to show he's okay, even if he does look like he's spent the last four hours trying and failing to sleep. "I couldn't sleep. I thought..." 

Insomnia was a thing they did together before, but the doubt keeps blooming as Shiro blinks sleepily, clearly roused from resting. Shiro reaches to the side without saying anything else, and the door slides open. 

Well, that was a huge breath Keith hadn't realized he was holding. 

*

Shiro's still most of the way asleep when he holds the thin quilt up for Keith to crawl under. He doesn't even question if it's the right action to take, just feels things in his brain settle as Keith slides into bed with him and knows it is. Allura's sleeping juice doesn't come close to helping him settle half as well, for all that it knocks him out.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asks, and hopes the words come out in the right order. Keith feels good in bed next to Shiro, cool and grounding.

The press of Keith's lips against Shiro's is a shock, but not unwelcome, and he embarrasses himself by moaning instead of doing anything that he should be doing, like kiss back. Keith makes a low noise somewhere between a laugh and a growl and all at once, Shiro is awake and his dick is very, very hard. 

"Mmm," Keith hums, and kisses Shiro again. 

Goodness, but Keith's amazing at it. Shiro wonders who he kissed so much to get this good, and feels a stab of jealousy. Keith obviously detects something, because he breaks the kiss to whisper in a small, small, voice, "Shiro? Please--please tell me if. If it's okay. I want to kiss you more." 

So much you can't do it at a sensible time of day? The insane, traumatized part of Shiro that has to find a problem with everything pipes up, and he pushes it away. Keith, he leans nearer to. "Kiss me more," he says, before rolling onto his back and pulling Keith on top of him.

But Keith freezes for long moments, and Shiro worries, so when Keith does kiss him, he keeps his hands to himself. He lets Keith lead the kisses and disappears into that, the alternate soft and the sharp of Keith's lips and teeth and the way Keith just doesn't stop. 

There's less of a desperate edge to the kisses, after a few more rounds, even though Keith doesn't progress past kissing. He seems content with that, eventually rolling off Shiro with a loud, happy sigh around the time Shiro's starting to get too sleepy to kiss back in earnest. Damn Altean sleeping draughts, anyway. 

Not that Keith seems to mind. "Sorry, I, mmm. Knew I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't kiss you before you disappeared again." 

Why do you think I'm going to disappear again? Shiro thinks, but even in his most-of-the-way-asleep state, he realizes that saying it would ruin the moment. "You're a good kisser." 

Keith nods, looking soft and handsome and so pleased with himself in the dim light. "Practiced. Knew who I wanted to kiss if I ever got the chance."

Shiro blushes, but pulls Keith close and is asleep again in record time. 

*

He wakes up to artificial morning light and a delightful view of his favorite of the 4,000 Altean sunrises that can be programmed into the bedroom walls. He's only made it through three, but waking up with Keith still there means Shiro doesn't really want to see the rest. 

The far, far better option is to just watch Keith before Keith's really aware that Shiro's awake. He's curled on his side, one hand scrolling through whatever text he's reading on his screen. 

It's the first time Shiro's gotten to look at him for an extended amount of time without being observed, and he wonders when Keith picked up that little habit of frowning every time he reaches the bottom of the screen. 

Also, he wonders if Keith wants to kiss him again. It would be nice; thanks to last night, Shiro can imagine precisely how it would go: Keith's jaw would relax and his mouth would fall open, and he might even moan, if he'd spent enough time anticipating the kiss before Shiro pressed their lips together.

Shiro wants very badly all of a sudden to make Keith moan a lot. Lucky for him, that seems like a reasonable possibility: Keith's still here, which means last night wasn't random and he doesn't regret it. 

Keith looks up at that moment, still painted in the gorgeous reds and oranges of the fake Altean sunrise. He looks like he might say something, so Shiro just kisses him. 

The joyful laugh into the kiss is everything Shiro's heart ever hoped for; he finds it so, so easy to scoot closer, to cup Keith's face and tilt his head and just kiss. It doesn't matter that this is their first time kissing each other in daylight or that Keith clearly wasn't able to sleep or--anything, really. The press of Keith's lips against his is all he needs. 

Except, Keith pulls away and tries to roll gracefully out of bed but falls instead. "Gotta pee!" he says, already dashing for the ensuite. 

Shiro takes it for a good sign instead of a bad one, no matter what the shitty part of him tries to pipe up with. While Keith is in the bathroom he strips off his pajamas and socks and arranges himself as artfully as he can under the thin quilt. 

He debates for a moment, then flicks the wall mirror on to check himself. He folds the top half of the quilt back--yeah, just enough to barely see his navel and the start of his happy trail--and checks his hair. It's mussed, but not unattractively, and just as he's worked down his mental list to finally realize that he's not going to dodge the morning breath bullet, Keith emerges. 

"So," Keith says, and lets his breath out, like he's been practicing this in his head for hours, like a class presentation. "There's a problem."

Oh fuck, Shiro thinks, he does regret it. Then he notices how crestfallen--stricken would be a better word--he looks because of the mirror, and schools his expression into the Takashi Shirogane that Keith needs right now. 

"What's--" Shiro clears his throat, not wanting to continue on sounding like he's being strangled. He pulls the quilt up to his chest unconsciously as he recalibrates. "What's the problem?" 

Keith isn't normally quiet, but the intensity on his face is completely him, so Shiro gives him space. Lets the silence stretch, as oranges and reds in the sunrise begin to give way to the clear blue of a beautiful day.

Like he was waiting for it, Keith he finally, finally steps out of the bathroom doorway. It closes silently behind him, and he paces a few steps across the room, clearly notices the mirror on the turn, and immedately goes scarlet. "So--" Pace, pace, turn, and oh, that's him keeping his gaze firmly forward--avoidign the mirror, maybe? But avoiding Shiro, more importantly. "At first when you were gone, I was glad, because it meant I'd never have to--explain this." 

Shiro's mind races, but finds that he already knows what to say, even while the rest of him doubts everything. "You don't owe me anything, Keith."

Keith stops dead. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asks, brow furrowed, voice going odd. The color's draining out of his face again.

This isn't that, Shiro thinks wildly, but that is somewhere in there too. "Just--that if you don't want to tell me--" 

"Shiro, my dick's fucking weird," Keith says, flat, gaze dropping to the floor. "That's it, okay? It's not--whatever you're thinking. I want to fuck, I just, uh. I... I don't think I can." His voice breaks, and he clears his throat. "I've been awake thinking about it all night."

"Oh, is that all?" Shiro asks, and laughs. Tension bubbles out of him in the form of giggles and even a little snort. It shouldn't be so funny--this should be a huge, life-altering moment, because Keith is clearly something in addition to human--but all he can do is dissolve into frankly girlish giggles when he tries to stop laughing. Shiro buries his face in the pillow. 

The pillow smells like Keith, which is what brings him out of it and reminds him that this isn't just a weird sexy terror interrogation fantasy to distract him and he needs to respond. Like a person. "I've had sex with a lot of weird dicks since I got captured." 

"Oh," Keith says, and the flat, dull purple shade seems to drain out of his cheeks a little. "So you're like an expert?" 

Shiro shrugs, feeling his cheeks start to heat up a little, tight embarassment making him duck his head. "I liked meeting alien guys," is all he says. It was practically the only thing there was to like: all of the fun new types of equipment to learn to handle. There's not much else to live for when you're all waiting to die during torture and you've already spent too many hours regretting your life decisions.

All of the questions from before make so much more sense. At the time Shiro thought they were questions posed by a budding fellow gay, but now Keith's past questions--far too personal for Shiro and Adam's comfort--take on a new light. "This was why you were so nosy about me and Adam, wasn't it?" 

Keith's cheeks go red in a way that says yes, but that's not all, and he proves that he's all grown up from those days by closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Shiro's. 

"I don't want to think about you and him ever again," he whispers, fiercely, crawling fully onto the bed, lips still against Shiro's in a way that goes straight to Shiro's cock. 

Shiro hums into the kiss, showing his approval by tilting his head and pulling Keith onto him fully--straddling Shiro's hips, pressing the bulge of whatever it is he's working with against Shiro, hard and bare under the blanket.

So many half-thought-of things from last night make a lot more sense, and this time Shiro touches Keith confident in the knowledge of exactly how much Keith wants this. He slides his fingers under Keith's pajama shirt, and both of them gasp--Keith's skin's like fire, and he presses back eagerly into Shiro's hand. 

It's clear that no matter how much he's done in terms of kisses, Keith's never let anyone touch him in any meaningful way and he can't even begin to keep up with the kissing when Shiro's hands are on him. There's something delightfully erotic about the way he doesn't censor himself: a gasping, shuddering noise when Shiro's fingers just barely brush over his nipples that turns into low keening as Shiro pinches, as he drags his nails very lightly from there across Keith's sternum and down to his navel. 

"Oh fuck Shiro," Keith gasps, shaking like he's coming, which--maybe he is, Shiro can't tell. Whatever the case, he isn't saying that's enough or your turn, so Shiro lets the back of his hand rest against Keith's heaving stomach and waits for Keith to look at him. 

It's not that he wants permission. He knows he already has it. 

What Shiro wants is Keith looking him in the eye, Keith realizing that Shiro is about to touch his dick, and to see what's there. 

Fear and arousal, and excitement with the edge that's so integral to everything about Keith. Perfect. Shiro holds his gaze, reaching up with his other hand to pull the front of Keith's pajama pants down and let his hand follow. 

The look on Keith's face is beautiful, surrender and lust and the way both eyes slide shut at the same time as he moans low and long, head hanging. "Fuck, Shiro--I--"

Just as Shiro looks down, Keith comes, hands grabbing Shiro's forearm while his dick curls up like a snake, twisting in on itself and around Shiro's fingers, making a bigger mess than any Shiro has ever made. There's something heady about making someone come so quickly, and Shiro couldn't ever complain about the feeling of Keith's dick holding him tight, wrapping around hsi fingers even as Shiro begins to perceive Keith's difficulty. 

There's no fucking with that dick, for sure. But Shiro's already thinking of a number of uses that human dicks could never dream of, so there are worse things. Just when he's wondering if he's going to have to ask Keith if he's okay, Keith lets go of Shiro's forearm and slumps, and his dick goes slack around Shiro's fingers. 

"Your turn," Keith says, husky, and kisses Shiro. He's clearly figured out how much Shiro likes it when he lets the kisses progress from closed-mouth to open, and does that with loving care once, and again.

The third time, Shiro figures out that Keith is probably not trying to drive Shiro insane intentionally, he just--Shiro breaks the kiss, lets their foreheads rest together for a moment and then carefully urges Keith down by way of his shoulders. Naturally good at kissing turns into natural willingness to follow whatever instructions Shiro gives, and Keith always was good at taking orders from Shiro. 

Shiro comes fast, but still not as fast as Keith, so his dignity is preserved. In the aftermath, Keith crawls up Shiro, kisses him, and asks, "So you're really cool with it?" 

"With what?" Shiro asks, brain orgasm-foggy.

"My alien dick!" Keith says, clearly offended Shiro forgot.

Oh, that's a self-satisfied smile on my face, Shiro thinks, staring at himself and Keith's ass in the mirror. "Yes. I am really cool with your alien dick. I think I have a few ideas for it, in fact."

Keith beams, and Shiro loves him.


End file.
